Talk:D77-TC Pelican
Why Not the 70mm chin gun? Is there anyone who can explain why the in game pelican does not have a 70mm chin gun? In game the chin gun appears to be the same weapon, if not smaller caliber than the Warthog's chain gun. But it obviously is not a 70mm cannon - Blehm98 21 October 2006 :The in game gun is 2D and accessable by a glitch, so I think it just wasn't ready yet. --Dragonclaws 01:50, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Well, in Halo: First Strike, the Longswords chin-gun deploys from under the Longsword (because they have to reaise the gears to allow it to deploy). Perhaps the Pelican's is similar.--'Rot' 18:22, 23 December 2006 (UTC) *I am dubious about the possibility of mounting an automatic 70mm weapon on an aircraft. As is, 70mm rounds would have a huge recoil. I suppose technology may have advanced, but I wasn't sure if it was an automatic weapon. Diaboy 15:14, 27 February 2007 (UTC) *I've read the first chapter of Ghosts of Onyx, and it says a Pelican has TWO 70mm chainguns. perhaps an older model? or a typo? -- SpecOps306 21:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Please Explain the opening hatch In the books it sometimes says that the hatch at the back closes and opens, but for that to be possible the ramp would be very long and would cause problems if a vehicle was attached to the magnetic clamps, can someone make me understand because it is confusing.-- Joshua 029 14:32, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it retracts? it could be stored underneath the troop-bay, extend, and then close? it is confusing, but fun working stuff like this out. -- SpecOps306 23:42, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Heavy Pelican *Heres a picture of a Heavy Pelican (Don't know if its a fake or not, I'm posting just in case) -- Helard 06:41, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :*Image is a fake fan created image from this Fan Image Photo Gallery -- Esemono 08:07, 3 March 2007 (UTC) M-779 Troop Bay Extension Where in...anywhere is the M-779 mentioned?! I've scoured the novels i have, the games, heck, i've even asked someone about the Halo Graphic Novel. but nowhere have i found it! -- SpecOps306 06:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'll delete it from this article but someone should put the other article up for deletion. Actually now that I take a look, it says its in fall of reach, I'll check. Troop Capacity In Halo The Fall of Reach it makes several references to one pelican carrying all the Spartans in the Battle of Reach except John Linda and James. I am curious how it can carry all of the Spartans, in their MJOLNIR armor mind you, along with equiptment. If anyone has ideas or explanations please PLEASE let me know. Thanks. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. even though in Halo First Strike it says that they took out the seats and the life-support generators, it wouldstill not be enough. in Halo The Flood talked about weight problems if I remember correctly. this is quite the cunundrum.--Captain Jacob Rathens 23:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :like the article says, the dropship used a troop-bay extension - though it is never given the M-779 designation. -- SpecOps306 03:55, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::I realizethat, but wouldn't 20-some spartans be extreamely heavy? If I remember correctly in Halo the Flood doesn't it say that the pilots were complaining about weight issues because they were being overloaded? Even with a troop bay extension it would just add more weight. Couldn't this just be another tiy mistake found in the halo universe? Anyway I kow that I'm probably annoying so I'll leave this for now. --Captain Jacob Rathens 00:11, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::I never thought about it but you're right. 27 Spartans in their armor, that's an extra 15 tons of weight! A lot of extra cargo for a little ship like a pelican. Then again, the Pelican was in space and going down to a planet when they were in it. -ED 00:36, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Yet the Scorpion MBT is 66 tons and the Pelican can carry that...-- Joshua 029 16:51, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I think the whole thing is just inconsistent. Just a small mistake, like many others of its kind, in the Halo universe. My point still stands though, at least I think so. Anyway, I like nitpicking a little cause my life is boring. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC)